


Double Entendre

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: mating_games, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 3: Kink Grab Bag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Entendre

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Hour 2B pencil sketch for the Week 3 challenge.
> 
> Chosen kink: fingerbanging, and WOOT I tied with [TheCheekyDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon) for 1st place in our group \o/

 

**Double Entendre**


End file.
